


Stylish But Affordable

by aldiara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Day 2016, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: That cookie dough analogy was always going to go bad places.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Tart" prompt on [Drabble Day 2016](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

Over the years, Buffy had gotten used to sudden inter-dimensional hijinks, but being transported from a graveyard conversation with Angel to a gigantic office decorated in _way_ too much animal print was still a bit much.

“I’m cookie dough…” She trailed off mid-crazy analogy. There was a… demon? in front of her. Her claws were long and pink and she was staring at Buffy in a decidedly demonic fashion.

“I got no time to listen to some skanky little tart taking MY name in vein.”

“Okay. I’m gonna slay you now.”

“Honey, you ain’t slayin’ anything in _those shoes_. Security!”


End file.
